1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garments, and in particular relates to a one-piece garment, such as a pajama, that is adapted for children prone to inappropriate clothing removal or accessing of diapers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A normal stage of toddler development often includes the toddler removing his clothes, pajamas or diaper and/or gaining access to the contents of his diaper. Similarly, these behaviors are characteristics of autistic children [Inglese M D and Elder J H. (2009). Caring for children with autism spectrum disorder. Part1: prevalence, etiology and core features. J. Pediatr. Nurs. (24-1): 41-48; Inglese M D. (2009). Caring for children with autism spectrum disorder. Part2: screening, diagnosis, and management. J. Pediatr. Nurs. (24-1): 49-59; Reaven J A. (2009). Children with high-functioning autism spectrum disorders and co-occurring anxiety symptoms: implications for assessment and treatment. J. Spec Pediatr. Nurs. (14-3): 192-99]. In addition to embarrassment for both the child and the caregiver, numerous negative issues arise from diaper removal or access including lack of sanitation, risk of infection, sleep deprivation and emotional distress.
In the prior art, simple placement of a zipper at the back of a garment is known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,305,717, 6,334,221, 5,911,312, 5,713,373 and 5,418,978, which incorporate a zipper down the back of a garment, some including a cover for the zipper pull-tab. These prior inventions, however, do not provide sufficient design features to prevent the wearer from gaining access to an undergarment. The disclosed embodiments of the prior patents might allow the wearer to stretch the neck and arm openings of the garment so that it might be removed or the wearer might gain access to an undergarment. It is therefore an object of the invention herein to provide a one-piece garment, such as a pajama, with added design features that prevent the wearer of the garment from removing the garment and/or inserting the wearer's hands inside the garment.